


And On This Farm He Had Some Trees

by AwwKeyboardNo



Series: The Adventures of FarmEye and Company [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Barney Barton Feels, Clint Barton's Farm, Drabble and a Half, Farmer Clint, Gen, Jossed, M/M, Mama Barton Feels, Not Beta Read, October Fic, even though it's july, probably, so jossed, this is so short I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwwKeyboardNo/pseuds/AwwKeyboardNo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October had always been his favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And On This Farm He Had Some Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing until I can finish the actual next installment. Enjoy!

Waverly Iowa in the Fall was biting. The cold crept into Clint’s coat and refused to let go. The leaves, red and brown and crisp, fell everywhere and left a multicolored sheet on the farm ground. It was a mess. And it was _wonderful_.

October had always been his favorite.

When he’d been younger, and the cold deep shadow of his father had loomed over Clint’s family, his mother had spirited them away each year in October to gather walnuts from the ground around their trees.  

“We’re going to hunt for treasure,” she had said, in those first few years where he’d been too young to quite understand harvesting.

They would walk to their little patch of woods. Clint would clutch and swing the arms of his mother and brother, Barney trying his best to hide a smile (most often failing). Their mother had made no attempts to hide hers, bright and big and _beautiful_. It was such a seldom seen sight that Clint would hold onto that smile on the particularly bad days, of which there were many.

It had been something of a game for the two boys, seeing just how many of the treasures they could find. They would stay outside in the cold for hours at a time, collecting as many walnuts as they could carry between the three of them.

The memories were among his favorites. And they came back to him in the present. With the friends ( _family_ ) he had collected standing around him, Clint thought it was a good time to restart a tradition.

The breath was momentarily knocked out of him as Kate took a running jump and latched onto his back. He reached to grab onto her legs as they crossed across his stomach. Charlie laughed from his spot next to Clint.

“Well,” Kate said, “Are we goin’ or what?”

She didn’t sound the least bit impatient though. Her voice gave a cheer as they began to move. Clint released one of her legs to outstretch his hand towards Charlie, who took it.

His arm swinging with Charlie, Kate still wrapped around him like a limpet, and the rest of their friends surrounding them, Clint felt a warm happiness overwhelm him. He was content and he was home. For now, that was good enough.


End file.
